Somos Nada
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Él llevaba muchos traumas consigo como para desear un romance fallido y ser amigos con beneficios con Mimi Tachikawa sonaba tan mala idea, pero allí estaban, desnudos y hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Feliz Año nuevo, querida Bau de mi kokoro! :3


¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo para todos! Por más que ya hayan pasado días de ello xD Pues bien, aquí vengo trayendo mi pequeño regalo para una persona más que especial para mí. Desde que la conozco, ya me cayó excelente y puedo considerarle una de las grandes amigas que el foro Proyecto 1-8 me ha regalado :3 Así que, soy yo la agradecida XOXO

Espero con todo mi corazón que éste fic sea de tu agrado, **LaBauhaus** y no me queda nada más que desearte un año cargado de éxitos y felicidad para tu vida :3

* * *

Éste fic sigue la siguiente premisa:

Mimato(of course): Están en pleno histeriqueo. Mimi no para de seducir a Yamato pero este no quiere ceder, tiene miedos, vergüenza, no sabe cómo actuar; por momentos cae en el juego pero se arrepiente, que sí, que no, que sí, que sí. Finalmente comienzan como "sólo amigos con beneficios" pero de a poco la cosa se va tornando más seria. Quiero algo super sensualozo y suculemto, que se refleje gradualmente la relación y que se noten los puntos de inflexión que llevan a los cambios y los por qué.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Él llevaba muchos traumas consigo como para desear un romance fallido y ser amigos con beneficios con Mimi Tachikawa sonaba tan mala idea, pero allí estaban, desnudos y hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Feliz Año nuevo, querida Bau de mi kokoro! :3

* * *

 **.**

 **Somos Nada**

 **.**

Yamato comenzó a abrir los ojos, lenta y cansinamente. Había una ligera claridad asomándose entre cortinas que lo fueron trayendo a la realidad, o quizá solamente era su reloj biológico llamándolo de regreso. Sea lo que fuera, sus orbes azules enfocaron su habitación y era consciente de que estaba en su departamento.

Y como todas las mañanas, sus ojos se volcaban a un costado suyo donde solía descansar una cabellera castaña y sedosa, haciéndole compañía; sin embargo, aquel despertar, no contaba con la recientemente mencionada.

―¿Mimi? ―Inquirió, dejando que se oyera un poco de la desesperación inconsciente que le provocaba su ausencia. Se reincorporó sobre la cama y miró a todos lados buscando las prendas de la mujer que pasó la noche anterior desprendiéndose de ellas y lanzándolas cual serpentinas.

Una caricia en su parte baja, un ronroneo gustoso y una húmeda boca engullendo su miembro fueron las pistas que Mimi Tachikawa le brindó al despertar, indicándole que ella seguía allí.

Yamato ahogó su nombre en un gemido y de a poco, regresó a su posición recostada sobre su almohada, mientras su espalda se arqueaba al ritmo del placer que, al parecer, sólo Mimi podía despertar a tal magnitud.

Las manos de Yamato fueron a la cabeza de la castaña y en un primitivo arrebato de instinto, la instó a que lo succionara con mayor fuerza. Ella sabía cómo le gustaba y era por eso que lo torturaba yendo lento y gustosamente a su ritmo. Y él no podía sino odiarla.

―M…Mimi… Maldición… Me…e… Me vengo…

Ella no oía de súplicas y se movía según su gusto le dictase, como todo, en resumidas cuentas, su vida se regía. Las lamidas y succiones fueron aumentando de nivel y Yamato casi abría un hoyo en su almohada al tratar de hacerse en ella. Aquella mujer lo volvía loco y es que tenía una creatividad casi ridícula en la materia.

Cada vez que se imaginaba a la castaña haciéndoles aquello a otros hombres, se paraba en seco y parecía que todo placer se diluía de su cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea! Que ella era de él, le guste o no.

Otra sacudida de placer, otra corriente eléctrica pegándole en las pelotas y haciéndolo bramar con locura. Llegó al orgasmo como siempre lo hacía, como siempre lo hacía con ella; era como un destino turístico al que le encantaba llegar y esa vez, la boca de Mimi fue el pasaporte.

―Dios, cada vez menos aguante, ¿eh, Yama? ―Y como cuál conejo que saltaba fuera del sombrero mágico, Mimi se hizo notar por debajo de la sábana, con rastros blanquecinos escapándole de sus labios.

Yamato la observó con el ceño fruncido y el sonrojo elevándole la temperatura en sus mejillas. A veces la odiaba.

Como cuando regresaban esos pensamientos de _«ella ha hecho esto con otros hombres…»._

―¿Yama? ―Preguntó Mimi, curiosa en ver un semblante sombrío, casi impropio en Yamato cuando terminaba con él.

Y con un rápido movimiento, él la tomó del brazo y cambió posiciones con ella, haciéndola quedar por debajo suyo y prisionera de su cuerpo. No hizo nada, sólo se mantuvo observándola desde lo alto, compenetrándose con aquella desnudez exquisita y esos ojos otoñales que le recordaban a casa.

La besó entonces. La besó con posesión y con todo lo que nunca se atrevió a sentir por Mimi. Sus manos reclamaban aquel cuerpo como suyo y sus labios, dejaban marca de pertenencia por donde quiera que circulasen. Nunca esperó sentirse así con ella; de hecho, nunca esperó sentir nada más que amistad por Mimi, pero allí estaba, ahogándose en inseguridades y miedos que, así como sus mejores orgasmos, solamente Mimi podía provocarlos.

* * *

Ambos se movían entre el flujo excesivo de personas con un conocimiento experimental que sus vidas en Odaiba, les ofrecía. Mimi iba con su agenda electrónica, marcando actividades de su día, mientras él iba con un café negro en la mano, bebiendo como su rutina matutina dictaba.

―Es horrible la temporada de fiestas; trabajo excesivo y mucha tensión ―Iba comentando Mimi sin apartar sus ojos de su itinerario, mientras Yamato hacía de guía o _«lazarillo»_ como solía decirse él mismo.

―Letrero ―Musitaba y con su mano libre, tomaba la de Mimi para encaminarla y que no chocase con el letrero o cualquier objeto estático que ella ignorase por estar metida en sus cosas.

Cuando él tomaba su mano, solía soltarla enseguida, pues su función no era otro sino ayudarla a no llevarse el mundo por delante; mas, en los últimos tiempos de su extraña relación de amigos con derecho a roce, esas manos permanecían juntas casi todo el trayecto.

Aquella oportunidad no fue distinta y ambos ignoraban tal hecho, por más que apretasen la mano del otro a modo de _«esto no está tan mal»_ o _«podría acostumbrarme a ello»._

―No creí que una amante de la Navidad y esas cosas, despreciase ésta temporada. ¿Quién demonios eres?

―Ja, ja ―Respondió con sarcasmo, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida y su ceño fruncido―. Cuando trabajas en un restaurante y los pedidos se amontonan unos contra otros, créeme que la tensión es un efecto colateral y sin duda, lleva al odio colectivo. ―Mimi tomó presa del café que Yamato llevaba en su diestra y con una mirada sonriente, se lo bebió en sus narices.

Él fingía molestarse, aunque en un principio, así lo era. Llevaban juntos casi un año, así que ya eran asiduos al comportamiento del otro. Mimi nunca pedía café por las mañanas en Starbucks, a diferencia de Yamato que adoraba sus americanos y coleccionaba las etiquetas de las cafeterías; ella no lo entendía, sólo sabía que se trataba de una afición suya y una competencia absurda con su hermano menor.

A pesar de que Mimi no tomaba café, le gustaba tomar del vaso de Yamato y mirarlo con la astucia infantil que acarreaba el arrebatarle un vaso térmico de café que ella odiaba.

Y como el restaurante donde Mimi trabajaba quedaba a una cuadra de la oficina de Yamato, él compraba chucherías antes de que ella llegara a su destino. Sabía que lo dulce movía el mundo de su amiga y sabía que los dulces de frambuesa eran sus favoritos.

Yamato terminaba sus actividades laborales casi las siete de la noche, mientras que Mimi lo hacía a las ocho; siempre acababa llegando al restaurante de su amiga y se sentaba en la última mesa para dos personas ubicada en «la esquina triste de los rechazados», como Mimi solía llamarle a aquella esquina y la que siempre que él llegaba, yacía desocupada.

Una hora aguardando a que el turno de Mimi terminase y se dirigían juntos al departamento de Yamato, pues era el que se encontraba más próximo en el segundo piso y con el cansancio que llevaban ―y las ganas de tener relaciones―, era la que mejor pinta tenía.

El departamento de Mimi yacía en el último piso y solían acudir a él, cuando tenían ganas de no oír a sus molestos vecinos o cuando ambos discutían, ella solía retirarse a él.

Normalmente, esas discusiones siempre eran dadas por tonterías o mejor dicho, inseguridades suyas. Mimi tenía plena confianza en sí misma, sabía que su relación era de una entrega equitativa de placer y amistad.

A Yamato nunca le gustaron las relaciones de ese tipo, pero ya estaba cansado de los romances serios y estacionarios que solamente desgastaban vida en él. Siempre terminaba recordándose el fallido romance de sus padres y era la piedra que lo hacía tropezar siempre.

―…¿Y si sólo tenemos sexo? ―Había dicho una vez Mimi, mirando su cerveza como si fuese lo más extraordinario del mundo.

Yamato creyó haber oído mal, pero cuando los otoñales orbes de su amiga lo observaron, supo que ella también estaba cansada de esas relaciones serias y que solamente quitaban energías en sí misma. Desde pequeña, sabía que Mimi había aguardado al príncipe encantador, porque era lo que desde niña le había enseñado, aunque siempre que besaba al que creía ser ese príncipe, terminaba volviéndose un sapo horrendo.

No le gustaba esa idea y rehuyó de aceptarla por casi medio año. Mimi aseguraba que era la solución para ambos y ante las negativas de Yamato, ella parecía más empecinada en demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Claro que los debates no iban con Mimi. Ella tenía una facilidad de dialogar de otra manera. Una manera poco ortodoxa y para nada… saludable.

Cuando Mimi lo invitaba a tomar cervezas en su departamento o, directamente, iba ella al suyo sin invitación alguna, terminaba siempre por dirigir sus delicadas manos hacia él y trataba de seducirlo. «Era la bebida», pensaba Yamato, aunque era difícil echarle toda la culpa al alcohol cuando Mimi era aún más terca que él. Cuando se le decía «no», ella lo entendía como un «convénceme».

No podía negar que aquel juego de seducción, de besos a escondidas y bailes sensuales que solía hacer casualmente la Tachikawa, era de entero agrado suyo; Yamato estaba debatiéndose entre el ser y el no ser, entre saberse cómplice de la peor fregada del mundo o partícipe de la mejor idea de todas.

Mimi era una dinamita andante. Era un arma mortífera. Podía ser todo lo tierna que uno crea, pero Yamato había conocido esa parte que sólo despierta por lo bajo, de aquella depredadora que no iría a renunciar a su presa fácilmente.

Mucho tiempo pensó en alejarse de Mimi, pero él mismo se encontraba acudiendo hacia ella, volviéndose a mirar aquellos ojos marrones que podían expresar tanta inocencia como sensualidad se permitiese.

Y cayó.

 _«Era una cuestión de tiempo»_ , se dijo a sí mismo, porque Mimi era tenaz y para qué negar, él le tenía ganas.

Sólo sexo, dijeron. Sólo sería un intercambio de tensiones a través de sus genitales. Su amistad no estaría comprometida en el acto. Juraron como los enamorados juran amor eterno cuando la juventud corre por sus venas: con ingenuidad.

Nadie tiene control sobre las cosas y ellos ignoraban aquello. Creían ser dueños de todo, pero era un error casi humano.

―Amo la Navidad y lo sabes ―Continuó Mimi caminando a su lado, tomada por su mano mientras fingía que daba un sorbo al café negro de Yamato―. Se trata de la excesiva tensión en las personas.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa divertida mientras la oía hablar de cómo las personas solían volverse locas con las fiestas, sin detenerse a pensar que ella podría llegar a ser una de esas personas locas-movidas-por-las-fiestas que decía.

―¿Tus padres te esperan por Navidad? ―Preguntó sin mirarla y por primera vez, Mimi lo miró extrañada y, para qué negar, con cierta esperanza.

―Cenaré con ellos en noche buena… ¿Y tus padres? ―Una sonrisa cansada afloró en los labios de Yamato que Mimi no pasó por alto.

―Como cada año, Takeru y yo tratamos de tener una cena normal en el departamento de mi madre. Hasta ahora, creo que cenaré con ellos… ―Sintió la mano de Mimi estrechar más fuerte la suya. La miró y encontró calidez en su mirada―. ¿Cuál es tu agenda para Año Nuevo?

Mimi sonrió, consciente de lo que ambos querían decir.

* * *

Organizar una cena de año nuevo no representaba demasiado problema cuando lo haces en grupo; unos llevan los platillos, otros las bebidas, los que gustan de buena música se encargan de hacerla sonar toda la noche y los que tienen el resguardado gusto por las guirnaldas, se esmeran en decorar la casa en cuestión.

Eran doce amigos reunidos como cada año. Los amigos de infancia que compartían una historia en común que pocos lo catalogan como «común». Cada año, la festividad de Año Nuevo era realizado entre los doce, anteriormente, niños elegidos y se organizaban de la mejor manera, catalogando siempre al paso entre el 31 de diciembre y el 1 de enero como la mejor de todas las celebraciones, quitando de lado el 1 de agosto, por supuesto.

Era una pena que los años pasasen y los no tan niños, tuviesen respectivos asuntos para esa fecha.

―Miyako y Ken visitando parientes en Hokkaido. Iori ocupado con su abuelo en el hospital. Jou tuvo que ir a la casa de sus suegros a festejar el año nuevo. Daisuke en el exterior. Koushiro de viaje de luna de miel y henos aquí… ―Sentenció Taichi sin mucho ánimo, observando a la mitad del grupo reunido.

―A la mitad del grupo y un plus más ―Sentenció Hikari divertida, no pudiendo apartar la vista de Haruo, su sobrino e hijo de Taichi y Sora, jugando con Takeru.

―Éste niño es adorable ―Dijo Takeru.

―Es obvio, si se trata de un Yagami ―Taichi expresó con todo el orgullo inflándole el pecho. Takeru no se guardó su sonrisa divertida, enfocándose en mirar a su novia.

―Hey, Yagami-san, ¿qué tal si hacemos uno también nosotros? ―Y la tensión se sintió cual bloque de cemento, cayendo del cielo.

Taichi aún no podía simplemente asumir que su hermana menor ya tenía veinticinco años y llevaba de novia con Takeru desde los veinte, pero por supuesto, una hermana menor no dejará de ser la hermana bebé que él se encargó de cuidar.

Yamato dio un golpe certero pero amistoso en la coronilla de su hermano menor, recordándole que, no solamente Taichi protegía la integridad de Hikari.

―Ya, no me hagas darte otro sermón ―Y se sentó a la cabecera, trayendo otra botella de sake con lo cual continuar bebiendo.

El departamento de Mimi fue la ocasión de reunión; era la más amplia y donde solían realizarse los encuentros entre sus amigos.

―Ahórrate el sermón y dinos cuándo planean formalizar su relación ―Lanzó Takeru, ésta vez, mirando divertido tanto a su hermano como a Mimi ocupantes de la cabecera de la mesa.

Mimi y Yamato compartieron una mirada para así, repartir miradas entre los demás presentes. Taichi era medio idiota, a pesar de sus veintiocho años, así que era demasiado pedirle comprender el cambio de ambiente que hubo en la sala comedor. Sora miró a Mimi y ella prefirió dirigir sus ojos a su plato.

―No buscamos formalizar nada ―Aseguró Mimi, permitiéndole a Takeru servirle más sake.

―Ya casi todos estamos por llegar a los treinta ―Comentó Sora, interesada por el asunto―; ¿no creen que están dilatando las cosas?

―Yo no tengo apuro ―Siguió diciendo Mimi, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

―Tú quizás no ―Dijo Taichi, paseando la mirada entre ella y Yamato―. A pesar de su apariencia gélida, también tiene sus intereses, ¿no, Yama?

Mimi guardó silencio, encontrándose con la azulina mirada de Yamato. Taichi seguía hablando, por más que ninguno de los dos, parecía oírlo con claridad. Había demasiadas voces en sus propias cabezas como para oír una del exterior. A Yamato le resultó eterno el diálogo mudo de miradas con Mimi. Eterno y sin ningún resultado favorable.

―No tengo apuro en formalizar ninguna relación ―Dijo Yamato, bajando la mirada a su plato, continuando con su cena―. Después de todo, ésto es sólo diversión para ambos.

Mimi lo miró con una sorpresa que intentaba camflar cierto dolor. Sonrió por lo bajo y continuó también ella por lo bajo.

―¿Diversión? ―Preguntó Taichi sin mucha gracia. Su mirada severa iba de Mimi a Yamato.

―No te sulfures, Taichi ―Opinó Mimi ésta vez―. Aún somos jóvenes. Luego pensaremos en sentar cabeza.

―¿No creen que están perdiendo el tiempo? ―Continuó Taichi.

Tanto Yamato como Mimi se miraron de soslayo, aunque sin ganas de terciar palabra entre ellos. Cambiaron el tema y recibieron al año nuevo como todos los años, llamaron a sus seres queridos y cuando el momento de los besos del año nuevo comenzó, Yamato miró a Mimi para disculparse y retirarse.

Aquella noche, no hubo sexo festivo como solían tener. Ni esa noche o las siguientes dos semanas.

* * *

Había un mal funcionamiento en ambos. Pareciese que dormir solos o dirigirse solos a sus respectivos trabajos sólo pudiese considerarse como una de las peores cosas que podrían estar realizando. En realidad, no era la acción en sí lo que les costaba, sino la ausencia del otro.

─Idioteces… ─Formuló Yamato al encontrarse pensando en esas cosas.

Pidió un saquito de azúcar para llevar y en el vaso térmico, se dirigió a su acostumbrado trayecto. Tenía una junta importante ese día y había preparado sus papeles con minucioso cuidado, intentando que todos sus pensamientos no se volcaran hacia Mimi y se vaya al demonio.

Tanto ausente como presente, Mimi representaba un caos para él. Siempre se caracterizó por tener todo bajo control, porque todo siguiese un esquema, un programa. Nunca preparaba receta alguna sin seguir los pasos específicos que iban impresos en la misma. Nunca salía de la raya al pintar, por decirlo de otra manera.

Mimi en cambio, no caminaba en línea recta. Era la personificación de la palabra « _libertad»_ y a veces, era aquella misma palabra la que lo provocaba sentirla tan… Ajena.

Desde un principio, sabía que eso de jugar a ser amigos con beneficios, era una mala idea. No se consideraba del todo tradicionalista, pero por un momento, se imaginó un futuro con ella. ¡Era una tontería y lo sabía!

─Idioteces… ─Volvió a pronunciar sin darse cuenta.

La junta quedó en silencio cuando aquel murmullo llegó a la mayoría de los presentes. Todos, concentrados en el disertante al frente de la conferencia, voltearon a mirarlo con extrañeza. Yamato Ishida no era de los que se desconcentraba con facilidad y mucho menos, el que desprestigiaba una reunión de tal calibre como lo era aquella.

Las miradas lo hicieron sudar frío y provocar que su rostro sea la viva imagen de un tomate a punto de explotar.

─Una falla en el sistema, sólo eso… ─Ofreció al encogerse, resguardándose tras su propia laptop; el consuelo que lo cubriese de aquel momento era suficiente.

Un silencio prolongado para dar paso a la continuidad de la junta.

Yamato maldijo en su interior. Tenía un torbellino agolpado en su cabeza y parecía que aquello daba para mucho.

* * *

Las siete de la tarde y él regresaba por la misma dirección. Cuando las luces del restaurante de Mimi lo hicieron voltear la mirada, detuvo un momento su caminata cotidiana y observó. A simple vista, no hallaría a Mimi a través de la ventana, siendo ella la chef, se encontraría entre cacerolas y cucharones dirigiendo la noche.

 _«¿Sería buena idea llegar al mismo lugar de siempre?»_

Negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando. No tenía ganas de hablar en esos momentos y mucho menos, verla. Había representado un problema para él durante las dos semanas que no se vieron. ¿Acaso la llevaba tan metida dentro de él que, su simple ausencia, lo desequilibraba?

 _«No seas infantil…»_ Se dijo. Debía dejar de revolcarse en sentimientos infantiles, ya estaba por cumplir veintinueve años, no podía seguir creyendo que los mangas shojos vayan a ser su estilo de vida a sus, casi, treinta años.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con el mismo desgano atribuido a su caminata de regreso.

Las luces encendidas lo hicieron levantar la guardia. Volvió a mirar la puerta para verificar algún tipo de esfuerzo contra éste, pero nada, estaba intacto al igual que todo cuanto veía en su casa. Él nunca dejaba las luces encendidas cuando salía de su casa y era aquella la discusión constante con Mimi, ya que ella odiaba la oscuridad.

 _«Mimi…»_ Pensó y una descarga eléctrica recorrió en un segundo todo su cuerpo. Cerró la puerta tras de él y su maletín lo dejó contra el suelo. Los zapatos deshechos en la entrada y sus pies recubiertos por sus calcetines oscuros echaron a correr rumbo al piso superior de su departamento.

Las luces encendidas podría ser la muestra clara de lo que él había rehuido todo ese tiempo.

¿Por qué estás tan ansioso? Se preguntó. ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? ¿Por qué sólo piensas en ella? Ninguna respuesta que pudiese responder a ellas, pero había una imagen y que lo significaba todo.

Mimi yacía aún vestida con su traje blanco de la cocina, tenía el cabello revuelto sobre su almohada y su rostro dormido formulando una mueca de desagrado mientras soñaba algo que, no recordaría al día siguiente. Él solía reclamarle por andarse acostando en su cama con el uniforme puesto, ya que regresaban de la calle y miles de bacterias se colaban así, pero esa vez, no le interesó en lo más mínimo que se echara a dormir en su cama de esa manera.

La acomodó mejor en la cama y la cubrió con su sábana. Él tampoco se deshizo de sus prendas, fue a acostarse junto a ella, permitiéndose un cuarto de la sábana que ella poseía. Y a juzgar por la manera en la que ella se removió en su sitio, Yamato supuso que abriría los ojos.

Por más que lo negasen, se conocían de sobremanera. Cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada gesto… Todo era bien conocido por ambos.

Mimi lo observó con somnolencia y trató de espabilarse un poco para hablarle.

─Eres cruel, Yamato-san…

─¿Lo soy? ─Preguntó él sin poder contener la gracia de verla así. Ella asintió y se acomodó para estar más cerca suyo.

─Haces que sea la chica quien ceda… ─Yamato acarició su cabeza y peinó sus hebras castañas sobre la blancura de su almohada─. Siempre te haces el dolido y te alejas… Y debo ser yo quien vaya a buscarte.

─… ─Mimi no lo decía bromeando; tenía razón, pensó─. No quiero obligarte a formalizar nada.

─Tú nunca me dices lo que quieres hacer… ─Continuó ella─. Debo imaginarme por mí misma, ¿sabes? ─Se reincorporó un poco para sentarse y mirarlo desde su posición─. Sé cómo te pones cuando las cosas se ponen serias… Pero tú nunca has sido sólo diversión.

─Mimi, yo… ─También se reincorporó.

─Odio etiquetar las cosas ─Dijo ella entonces─. Sin que seamos nada, somos todo lo que quería. Quería llegar después del trabajo contigo, beber, ver películas antiguas y tener sexo… Dormir y despertar a tu lado.

Yamato apartó un momento los ojos de los de ella.

─Las cosas se vuelven más tediosas si tratas de ser igual a otras personas. Nunca tendré relaciones convencionales y lo sabes ─Mimi tomó su mentón y lo obligó, con dulzura, a que la mirase─; a pesar de ello, terminaste por ceder.

─No eres de las mujeres a las que se les puede enjaular… No pretendía eso. Es difícil tratar contigo, Mimi… ─Opinó y se llevó una mano al cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás─. Vas a tu ritmo y no esperas a nadie…

─Te esperaba a ti ─Ofreció y Yamato la miró con sorpresa. Ella sonrió y se acercó más a él, dirigiendo sus suaves manos a cada lado de su rostro y con sus pulgares, acarició los finos labios del joven─. Me gusta tenerte cerca. La forma en la que te mueves, tu aroma y Dios… Amo que me lo metas.

─¡Mimi! ─Frenó él con el rostro sonrojado a tal punto que un tomate, quedaría pálido a su comparación. Mimi echó a reír con ganas y besó sus labios dulcemente.

─También me gusta hacerte sonrojar cuál virgen…

─Eres… ─No pudo terminar su maldición. Ella volvió a besarlo con mayor demanda, con mayor necesidad. Y es que dos semanas sin probar el cuerpo del otro, parecía una tortura.

Él mismo podía darse cuenta de que aquella abstinencia, lo estaba por volver loco. La erección que gritaba por verse libre, era otra de las cosas que se lo demostraba.

Mimi sonrió al sentir su dureza y mordiéndole los labios, se acercó aún más a él, sentándose sobre la erección aún cubierta por sus pantalones. Yamato dejó escapar un gruñido de placer y frustración al sentir su peso. Ella no se contentaba con hacerlo sufrir de esa manera así que comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con su pelvis, arrancándole gemidos de distintas índoles.

─Maldi… ¡Mimi! ─Bramó y la empujó para echarla de cara al techo, apresándola bajo su propio cuerpo y deleitarse con su figura.

Mimi levantó su pelvis y volvió a rozárselo a Yamato. Disfrutaba haciéndole rabiar de placer, porque sabía que él se controlaba demasiado durante esos momentos y ella sólo quería volverlo loco de lujuria.

Las prendas fueron desprendiéndose de ellos casi como si quemasen y sus cuerpos, desnudos y perlados de sudor, se movían a un ritmo que sólo ellos entendían, que sólo ellos podían disfrutar.

Es cierto que Mimi pudo haber tenido muchas aventuras en pasado, pero ella estaba allí con él, suplicando sentirlo cada vez más profundo, cada vez más adentro, así que ya tenía su respuesta.

Ellos eran nada, siendo todo

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado, Bau y que hayas pasado muy bien éstas fiestas :3

Gracias a todos por leer y espero sus comentarios :D


End file.
